


1.75x

by nyongji96



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:01:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29110461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyongji96/pseuds/nyongji96
Summary: "see you when i see you" kata Jihoon ketika ia kembali menutupkan kain putih itu..
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 27





	1.75x

**Author's Note:**

> Terinspirasi dari lagu Rumpang by Nadin Amizah. Cerita pertama yang aku buat dengan major character death, susah banget jujur :( . lebih ke aku gak sanggup buatnya sih, makanya cerita ini ada di draft sampai berbulan-bulan. tapi akhirnya aku post juga, so enjoy hehe :)

Ada beberapa hal yang akan kamu lakukan jika menghadapi ‘sesuatu yang sudah kamu ketahui sebelumnya akan terjadi dan pasti terjadi’ namun hal tersebut terjadi begitu cepat, bagai 1.75x kecepatan pemutaran video diatur. Hidup Jihoon, seperti itu.

Baru saja kemarin, berbagai jenis kebahagiaan muncul secara bertubi-tubi kepadanya lewat seseorang yang diberi label kekasih yang kini sudah menjadi tunangannya.

Sekitar 3 tahun yang lalu Kwon Soonyoung, orang yang dengan beraninya datang ke rumah, meminta persetujuan kepada orang tua Jihoon, untuk menikahi anaknya, memilikinya seutuhnya dan menjadikan Jihoon sebagai teman hidupnya. Namun, hari itu lamarannya tidak langsung diterima. Ayah dan Ibu meminta soonyoung untuk memiliki pekerjaan yang yang sudah terjamin. Harus sudah stabil secara financial, katanya. Jihoon tidak kecewa dengan keputusan orang tuanya, saat itu ia paham bahwa tidak ada orang tua yang ingin anaknya menderita. Sehingga, soonyoung kembali pulang dengan membawa tantangan dari orang tua Jihoon.

Perjalanan kisah Soonyoung dan Jihoon tidak pernah berjalan mulus. Karena sejatinya setiap hubungan ditakdirkan seperti itu. Ada kalanya, soonyoung ingin menyerah dengan syarat orang tua Jihoon. Sudah hampir 2 tahun semenjak Soonyoung melamar Jihoon. Ia selalu berusaha, tidak pernah mengeluh meskipun sempat terlintas keinginan untuk menyerah tapi ia tidak bisa, usahanya supaya ia bisa naik jabatan di pekerjaan yang sedang ia lakukan dan akan terus ia lakukan.

Jihoon kadang terlalu mendesak, menanyakan kapan Soonyoung akan kembali melamarnya. Yang baru saja Jihoon sadari kalau itu membuat Soonyoung semakin tertekan. Tapi Soonyoung tidak pernah memberitahukan perasaannya tertekannya kepada Jihoon. Masalah demi masalah mereka lewati, soonyoung tidak akan pernah bisa melepas jihoon, begitupun sebaliknya.

Mimpi itu semakin dekat, soonyoung mendapatkan promosi jabatan dan jihoon sudah memiliki pekerjaan tetap sebagai staff administrasi. Jalan mereka semakin terlihat, semuanya dilancarkan ditahun ketiga usaha mereka beruda.

Syarat yang diberikan sudah soonyoung penuhi, dibantu dengan jihoon yang juga memiliki progress dalam pekerjaannya. Tuhan maha adil kepada hambanya. Setelah perjuangan 3 tahun terakhir, kemarin pada tanggal 22 november, tepat pada saat Jihoon ulang tahun, acara pertunangan itu dilaksanakan. 

Terharu, rasa lega dan bersyukur selalu ada dalam diri mereka, yang saat ini sedang tersenyum memegang tangan satu sama lain. Saling mengucapkan terimakasih telah berjuang dan tidak menyerah.

“Selamat atas pertunangan kita, tanda bahwa kita kuat, bahwa kamu tidak menyerah dan aku ikut berjuang. Terima kasih Soonyoung” kata jihoon sambil memeluk orang yang sudah resmi menjadi tunangannya.

Di mulai dari hari itu rasanya kecepatan hidup Jihoon meningkat seperti halnya video yang diatur _speed _nya 1.75x supaya cepat selesai habis.__

__Kebahagiaan yang baru saja ia rasakan seakan hilang begitu saja, hilang entah kemana, bersamaan dengan soonyoung yang dibawa ke rumah sakit, 3 hari setelah mereka bertunangan._ _

__Hari dimana jihoon tidak pernah sedikitpun membayangkan hal ini akan terjadi. Dia tidak pernah memikirkan ini sebelumnya. Pun dalam mimpi, ia tidak akan pernah mau mendapatkan bayangan sebuah visualisasi dimana soonyoung meninggalkannya._ _

__Mimpi buruk, ia berharap ini hanya salah satu mimpi buruk. Dalam setiap nafas yang Jihoon hembuskan di lorong rumah sakit, ia selalu berdoa. Berdoa dan masih berharap kalau ini adalah mimpinya, mimpi buruk Jihoon._ _

__“Aku mau bangun, mau ketemu Soonyoung” Jihoon mengganggam erat kedua tangannya, bersimpuh, berdo’a sekeras mungkin dalam hatinya, meminta agar apa yang ia inginkan dikabulkan saat itu juga._ _

__Sayangnya, ini bukan mimpi. Sudah hampir 4 jam Jihoon dan juga keluarga menunggu kabar dari keadaan Soonyoung, dokter masih belum keluar. Namun, waktu terus berlalu. Begitupun dengan harapan yang semakin memudar._ _

__Jihoon selalu bilang, kalau hal yang ia tunggu-tunggu dalam hidupnya adalah menikah dengan Soonyoung. Impian itu muncul ketika 3 tahun lalu Soonyougn datang kerumahnya untuk melamar._ _

__Selama tiga tahun itu ia dan juga Soonyoung berusaha, niat dan keinginan untuk bersama tidak pernah pudar sedetikpun. Terbayang lagi bahagianya Jihoon dan Soonyoung ketika akhirnya mereka bisa bertunangan._ _

__Pada jam kelima, dokter keluar. Seolah mengatakan “mimpi kamu direnggut oleh Tuhan” Jihoon sudah tidak perduli lagi dengan mimpinya. Jika memang tidak akan terwujud membuat Soonyoung masih ada di dunia ini maka ia akan melupakan mimpinya._ _

__Namun tetap, rencana Tuhan tidak akan pernah bisa diganggu gugat. Yang sudah pergi akan pergi. Meninggalkan semuanya, termasuk mimpi, rencana dan juga mimpi orang lain yang menjadi bagian dari kehidupannya._ _

__Keinginan terbesarnya dengan orang yang ia cintai akan tertinggal di dunia dan diberikan bebannya kepada yang masih berdiri tegak berusaha tegar namun lemah karena hantaman kesedihan terlalu keras dari apa yang ia bayangkan. Ditinggalkan tidak akan pernah menjadi sesuatu hal yang mudah untuk dilalui._ _

__Setiap air mata Jihoon, terdapat kilas balik yang begitu nyata. Yang ia sendiri tidak percaya bahwa semuanya harus terhenti sampai disini tanpa ada kelanjutan. Tanpa ada kata perpisahan dari soonyoung._ _

___“Jihoon do’akan aku, besok ada wawancara untuk promosi”_ Jihoon mengingat moment itu untuk yang pertama kalinya setelah Soonyoung pergi. Bagaimana bahagianya mereka berdua ketika Soonyoung memberika kabar lewat telepon kalau akhirnya ia mendapatla kenaikan jabatan. Bukan hanya sekedar itu saja, Soonyoung memberikan kabar kenaikan jabatannya sambil menangis lalu mengatakan _“sebentar lagi jihoon, sabar”__ _

__Malam harinya masih dengan keadaan berduka, Jihoon sangat ingat dengan semua kenangan yang ia lewati, contohnya ketika Soonyoung datang dengan membawa bunga mengatakan _“minggu depan, aku lamar lagi kamu”_ katanya sambil memeluk Jihoon_ _

__Sampai hari ini, 3 hari setelah semua perjuangan, do’a sudah terkabul. Soonyoung meningalkan Jihoon begitu saja dan sialnya, semua kenangan bahagia yang Jihoon ingat menjadi kenangan yang menyedihkan._ _

__“kenapa kamu puas hanya dengan bertunangan?, meninggalkan aku yang masih ingin melanjutkan hubungan ini. aku takut... dunia ini terlalu sepi tanpa kamu, mimpiku cuman ingin sama kamu. Orang lain tidak ada yang seberarti kamu. Harus berdo’a seperti apa lagi, harus menangis sekencang apa lagi. Kamu tetap pergi. Aku selalu siap menyambut kamu kembali, setiap kamu lelah pulang kerja, setiap kamu berpikir untuk menyerah, aku selalu tersenyum menyambut kamu dan memeluk kamu supaya lebih kuat. Aku tidak pernah dan tidak akan pernah siap untuk menyambut kepergian kamu. Bagaimana aku bisa menyambutmu yang tidak akan pernah kembali. Soonyoung, kamu tiga hari yang lalu kamu bilang mimpiku akan terwujud. Tapi kenapa kamu mewujudkan mimpi buruk ......” hening sebentar, di ruangan itu Jihoon bisa melihat kain putih yang sudah menutupi Soonyoung. hanya wajahnya yang terlihat._ _

__“kamu bilang, jangan lupa berterima kasih dalam setiap keadaan... terima kasih karena kamu sudah selalu membuat aku bahagia, tidak pernah sedetikpun kamu membuat aku sedih. Soonyoung kamu orang baik, bahagia adalah satu-satunya kata yang cocok bersanding sama kamu. Jika kamu bahagia disana, berbahagialah. Aku disini akan berusaha, berusaha ikhlas meskipun susah..... sayang, see you when i see you” untuk terakhir kalinya, Jihoon mencium kening Soonyoung cukup lama, lalu menutup kembali kain putih ke seluruh mukanya._ _


End file.
